It's been a while but I'm back in town
by xGirlxWithxThexRedxBalloonx
Summary: Stein was heartbroken by a girl when he was seventeen. She had her way with him then left his life without warning, scarring him for life. Confident he would never see her again, she comes strolling back into his life at the request of Lord Death. He's not sure how to deal with her coming back and invading his life. She seems like she's sorry but is she really? SteinxOC
1. Prolouge

**Death City, 1993**

Stein stood in the corner of the grand hall, examining the fruit punch in his cup. He would move his hand slightly and watch the waves crash against the plastic. A drop would rise then fall, causing ripples in the fruit punch. He wondered what it would be like to experience the waves. If he were small enough to experience that, he suspected it would be something similar to a tsunami. He was broken from his daydream with the sound of girlish laughter. He turned his head and saw her standing there. Bianca Xantopoulos. He looked her up then down. Her black hair was pinned back with a ridiculous hump on the top of her head and stray strands falling on her tanned face. "Look Stein! My hair looks like Brigitte Bardot's hair! Isn't it lovely?" he remembered her asking. At that time all he did was nod and give her a blank stare. Now that he saw her, he had to agree. Her hair was...lovely. Whatever hair that wasn't pinned back fell on her shoulders in soft curls. When she flipped it back she exposed Stein to her neck. He's always had the want to dissect her but suddenly being shown that soft, flawless skin gave him an unfamiliar urge. He desperately wanted to dissect her now. Standing next to her was a tall Asian boy. His black hair had streaks of electric blue in them and covered his eyes. He loosened his red tie and began to move his body to the rhythm of the music. "Let's go Xing!" Bianca laughed before pulling him on to the dance floor by his tie. The song was old.

"Oh, girl I've known you very well. I've seen you growing everyday. I never really looked before but now you take my breath away" the song sang. Stein didn't know the last time Lord Death listened to the radio but the Bee Gees aren't very...current. Even Stein, who spent most of his time locked in his room, knew that this music wasn't up to date. Still, seems as if everybody was having fun. By the middle of the song Xing and Bianca's dance was interrupted by Spirit. Xing playfully tugged on Spirit's black and white checkerboard tie and then left them with his hands tucked in his pockets. Stein watched Spirit hug Bianca from behind and sway to the music. He gave her a soft kiss on her neck and a smirk came across Bianca's face. She then began to move her hips a little more against Stein's body. Stein saw the enjoyment in Spirit's face and the hard glare Kami, Spirit's girlfriend, was giving them. More direct to Spirit. Spirit is a good friend of Stein but if he keeps dancing that way with his test subject, he may just team up with Kami and beat him to death. Once the song ended he saw Bianca dart though the crowd in her black go-go boots. Some guys whistled as she passed, swinging her hips in that tight black snakeskin miniskirt. She walked up the stage and whispered something in Lord Death's ear. He clapped his hands and walked off. Bianca returned to the dance floor with an excited grin on her face. Spirit tried to stop her but she brushed him off. Her ocean blue eyes were locked on Stein. He was blank for a moment before he realized that she was coming his way. He straightened his back and met eyes with her. When they came face-to-face she said nothing. The lights dimmed romantically. A slow song came on and she gave him a soft smile. Not the flirtatious smirk she gave Spirit but the softer, sweeter smile she reserved for Stein. She took his cup and placed it on the nearest table.

"Franken. Dance with me" she said. Stein shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't dance. You know that" he argued. She giggled, knowing she would get her way. She gripped his hand firmly and walked to the dance floor. When they entered the herd of dancing, lovesick teenagers she turned to him. She placed his hand on her hip and closed the space between them. He understood it was futile to deny her. He took her hand gently, raising it up.

"I wasn't asking. I was telling" she whispered. They danced with Stein's eyes glued to their feet. What he said was true. He didn't dance because he couldn't. He wanted to save himself from the embarrassment but something had possessed him to grant Bianca her wish. He raised his chin and saw Bianca looking directly at him, mouthing the words to the song. His eyes focused on those pouty lips to avoid eye contact with her.

"I don't really have to look that much further. I don't wanna have to go Where you don't follow. I won't hold it back again, this passion inside. I can't run from myself. There's no where to hide" she mouthed. It felt as if she were singing it to him but he reminded himself that she was a music enthusiast. She probably just really loved this song.

"What's this song called?" he asked.

"I have nothing by Whitney Houston" she responded. Another step closer to him, pressing her unusually large bosom lightly on Stein's chest.

"You seem to like it a lot"

"I do" she put her head on his shoulder. He inhaled her scent deeply. Roses. His mind was in a frenzy of that unfamiliar urge from before mixed together with another unfamiliar emotion. He didn't want to dissect her. He put his hand on her lower back to hold her more securely. He couldn't think of making one scar on her perfect body. When the song ended they separated. It was much easier to get his thoughts in order when he didn't have a beautiful Greek girl on his person.

"I forgot to tell you earlier but you left a cassette tape at my place. You can pick it up at time" he informed her. She nodded and looked away from him.

"In that case, I can pick it up after the dance" with those final words she darted off to Xing. Stein spent the rest of the night on the balcony in solitude. His thoughts were clouded with thoughts of Bianca. He always thought of her more highly than any other person in the school. He liked that she was just as mad as he was and the way she didn't care what anybody thought. She was very smart but she didn't act like it. He guessed what caught his attention most was that she had to be the least most judgmental person in the DWMA. Xing Huang couldn't find a meister because he had to be the lamest weapon of all time: the bow staff. Yet there was Bianca, accepting him for all he was. Eighty-seven kishin souls since meeting him and now he's finally gained some respect. Thanks to Bianca. Stein liked that about her. She was different...just like him.

"Oh Professor Stein. Ready to go?" he heard her ask from behind him. He turned around and saw her standing there, leaning on the door frame with that soft smile. He gave her a rare smile.

"Yeah. Ready when you are" he responded. She nodded her head in the direction of the hall. He walked to her and asked

"Why do you keep calling me Professor?"

"Because you're so smart. I swear, you could be a good teacher with all those facts stuffed in your brain" she joked. He thought for a moment about being a professor. Spending his days teaching and talking to kids who are probably ignoring him. Nah, he'd never be a professor.

* * *

The walk home was filled with laughter. There was always something to talk about between them. Whether it was making bets on Spirit's punishment for dancing with her or the project due on Monday, they couldn't stop talking. Even when there was a lull in the conversation, it wasn't awkward. She pulled his jacket closer to chest. There was a chill in the air and she gladly accepted Stein's gentleman like offer. Stein did his best to suppress the shivers. He was cold but he didn't care. For Bianca, it's worth it. When they stepped into his apartment she threw his jacket on the dusty couch.

"So where's my mixtape?" she sighed.

"Over there. Near the stereo" he informed her. She walked over and giggled.

"Hey, the stereo is mine too!" she laughed. He thought for a moment if it was hers or not. He didn't have any particular interest in music, or any mixtapes to prove it. When his began to hurt he stopped thinking. He wished for a way to organize this thoughts and memories. It would be so much easier is mind was like a Rolodex. That way he could go through it quicker and get back to the conversation. He made a mental note to figure out a way to do that.

"I know that look. Don't worry about it. You can keep it. You've already probably used it for experiments anyway" she joked.

"What look?"

"That look! It's like...like...your mind is going a million miles an hour. I can see it in your eyes" she turned around and put the mixtape into the stereo.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Nah, i'm good. If I drink anymore I'll pee myself" that was something he didn't need to know. He heard the soft sounds of a guitar. Bianca smiled and turned it up to maximum volume. She turned around and began to dance. Her hips began to move slowly to the beat. All her movements flowed together into a sensual dance that was making Stein feel nothing but happiness. She pointed her finger at him and curled it towards herself. Stein followed orders. When he was close enough she began to dance with him the same way she danced with Spirit earlier. He could see why Spirit had that look on his face. This is amazing! What's this song called?

"Knocking on heaven's door by Guns n' roses" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"You were speaking your thoughts again. So, you think this is amazing, do you?" her voice got quieter. More sensual. Stein said nothing. He just embarrassed himself in front of probably the most beautiful girl in the entire academy. He feared if he said anything more, he'd ruin his chances with her more.

"Suddenly so quiet. Well. If you think that's amazing, just wait" curiosity. He was very curious as to what she had planned. She shoved him on the couch. This is surprising. She continued to dance in front of him, her eyes on him the entire time. He examined her from her Bridgette Bardot hair to that deep purple t-shirt that showed off her assets, to the black snakeskin miniskirt down to the black fishnets and go-go boots. Wow. She crawled on his lap and began to give him soft kisses on his neck. His hand traveled up her back to the nape of her hair. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her closer to him. When the song ended, it started again.

"The song..." he gasped.

"Xing screwed up. The same song is on there five times" she whispered. He nodded in understanding and resumed what he was doing. She trailed kisses from his neck, to his lips. They came together, causing fireworks neither had ever experienced. They became dizzy. Stein licked her lower lip, asking for access. Which she gladly granted. When their tongues met they became intoxicated with one another. As the night continued on, they went farther than intended. She woke wrapped strongly in his arms close to four in the morning. They went to bed at two. She moved off him and quietly began to dress herself as quickly as possible. She had to get out of there. This was a mistake. Going to dance was a mistake, dancing with Stein was a mistake, coming over to say goodbye was a mistake. That's why she came over. To say goodbye. Not to do...this! She's a bad person. A very bad person. She was so set on leaving him apartment she even forgot to take the mixtape. She took one last look at him then left knowing that she would never see him again.

* * *

When she came home she met Xing laying on the couch with Marie Mjolnir sleeping next to him. Seeing them like that made the guilt heavier. Why couldn't she just have done that? Sleep with her clothes on. She went up to Xing and Marie and woke them up by softly calling their names. Marie's eyes fluttered open. She saw her best friend's face and sorrow filled them.

"Xing told me about New York. I'm going to miss you both" she whispered. Marie stood up and embraced Bianca. Both did their best to hold back the tears, Bianca doing a better job of it.

"Don't cry. Because if you cry, I'm going to cry. Then we'll both be just crying fools" Marie shook her head. She agreed with what Bianca said. She has to be strong. For her crush's and best friend's sake. She wasn't doing a very good job of being strong.

"Alright. Well, I guess this is goodbye" Marie wept.

"I guess it is" Bianca sniffed.

"What's going on?" they heard Xing yawn. Marie whipped her head towards him. When he saw the tears streaming down her face he jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry but it's just...I'll never see you again!" Marie cried.

"Shh. You'll see us you again. We'll come back in a few years. We couldn't leave you" Xing soothed. Bianca shook her head disappointed. She didn't like seeing Marie like this but to lie to her was a different story. If Xing cared for her the way he seems to, he shouldn't have lied to her. Then again, she had no room to talk. Stein's going to be real disappointed when he learns tomorrow that this was their final night in Death City. She would understand if he never wanted to see her again. She's so stupid.

"Yeah. Don't cry over us sweetie" Bianca comforted. Marie looked at Bianca and smiled.

"Alright. No more crying. See you both in a few years?" she asked. Both Bianca and Xing nodded and said

"Count on it" with that empty promise, Marie left satisfied and hopeful. Bianca said no words to Xing. She just walked to her room and changed into a pair of blue jeans and white tank top. She pulled on a pair of black sneakers. Xing changed into a similar outfit but with a dark green green flannel shirt and pants that were twice his size with huge rips in the knees. Bianca pulled her hair into a ponytail and sighed.

"It's time" she said. Xing nodded sadly. They stuffed their former outfit into a plastic bag then left. They took a moment to look at the apartment one last time. The room was empty, except for the couch. It was the only thing they couldn't take with them to New York. Images of meeting their friends here ran through their mind. Every good and bad memory was here but it was just a place. This school in New York would help them fulfill their dreams. They weren't going to sacrifice that because of an apartment. They were going to miss Spirit, Kami, Marie, Stein and even that annoying Azusa Yumi. Bianca's going to miss pushing Azusa's buttons. It was fun. They exchanged sad looks with each other and took in a deep breath.

"I do intend to come back in a few years" Xing confessed.

"Yeah" Bianca sniffed. Her eyes began to glisten over.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just...I'm going to miss everybody" Bianca whispered. Xing embraced her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Me too" They stayed like that for as long as possible but when the time came they had to leave. They rode off into the night on Xing's motorcycle, all the way to New York.

* * *

The next morning Stein woke up alone. He expected as much. Bianca was probably worried about Xing so she left. He'd see her again when they met their friends for that picnic Marie was planning. He dressed in his usual white coat, gray pants. He spent a considerable amount of time looking for his glasses. If Bianca lost his glasses he'd be mad. No, he wouldn't be. After last night, nothing could bring his spirits down. Luckily, he did find them. When he checked the clock he realized he was already late for the picnic. He walked over the park, trying to hide a smile. He couldn't stop thinking about Bianca. For the first time, he finally felt something other than joy from dissecting people. He...liked her. More than a friend. She was someone he wanted to explore more.

"Stein! Over here!" Marie called to him. He saw four people sitting around her. Spirit and Kami. Marie must have forced Azusa to come. Why else would she show up if she knew Bianca and Xing would be here? Stein walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Just chatting. What would you like to eat?" Marie asked. Stein didn't care what he ate. Just as long as it was edible. After last night, he was very hungry. An hour passed and they didn't show up. Stein was beginning to worry.

"It's been an hour and neither Bianca or Xing have shown up. Does anyone know what they're doing?" Stein asked them. He saw sorrow fill Marie's eyes. Did something happen? Something's wrong. He can feel it.

"Bianca and Xing left last night" Marie explained. What? He sat shocked. His eyes drifted to Spirit and Kami. They had the same sorrow in their eyes too.

"What do you mean they left?" Stein pressed on.

"Didn't they tell you?" Spirit asked. Stein shook his head.

"Bianca and Xing got accepted into a performing arts school in New York. They said it's one of the best and they couldn't turn down the scholarship" Spirit explained.

"So the dance was..."

"Their last night in Death City" no. Spirit's lying. He has to be. This has to be some sick joke their playing on him. He knew Bianca. She wouldn't sleep with him and not tell him that she's transferring schools.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm full. I think I'll just go home, get some rest" Stein said hollow. His friends made no effort to stop him. They were just as sad as he was but at least they knew. They understood if he wanted to be alone.

Stein ran to Bianca and Xing's apartment. This joke has to end. He ran to their front door and knocked on it. When there was no answer he knocked on it again. No answer. He began to call out their names.

"Bianca! Xing! Open up!" he demanded.

"Why you yelling?" he turned his head and saw an old man standing there with a key.

"Bianca Xantopoulos and Xing Huang. Do they still live in this apartment?" Stein asked frantically.

"I can't give you that information sonny. Now go" the old man moved in front of Stein and unlocked the door. With the door open for that split second he was able to look into the apartment. Empty except for a dark blue couch. It was empty. So it was true. They did leave. He walked away with his heart heavy. This was too much. He sulked throughout the entire walk back to his apartment. Once in the privacy of his home he stalked over to the stereo. He saw that the mixtape from last night was still there. She must have forgotten it. He pushed the play button then slumped into the couch. After a minute of listening to "Knock knock knocking on heaven's door!" he pulled a cigarette from the nightstand drawer. He's not a big smoker but this is a time for a smoke. He took a deep breath then released it. He watched the smoke but his mind drifted to every memory he had of Bianca. From their first meeting to their last.

_Stein sat in the front row, daydreaming. Spirit sat next to him flirting with a group of girls. His new weapon seems like an idiot. His thoughts were broken when the bell rang and the teacher began to take role._

_"Franken Stein?" the teacher called._

_"Here" Stein raised his hand. The teacher checked off his name. _

_"Bianca Xantopoulos?" no answer. The teacher called her name again. Still no answer. Just he was about the mark her absent, the doors swung open. Standing there was girl with olive skin and eyes the color of the ocean. Her hair was short and curled perfectly at the end. She wore a white dress with black dots all over it. What made the outfit pop had to be the red heels and pink headband. She raised her hand and yelled "__Here!". The teacher nodded and instructed her to take a seat. The only seat available was the one next to Stein. Bianca ran across the classroom to her new seat. Now that he was able to see her, he saw that she looked like something out a magazine from the sixties. She had the hair for it._

_"Hi. Bianca Xantopoulos" she introduced herself._

_"Franken Stein" he replied._

_"And I'm Spirit but you can call me whatever you like" Spirit flirted. A mischievous spark flashed in her eyes. _

_"Alright then. Then from this point forward you're guy who sits next to Frankie'" she joked. Oh no. No._

_"Don't call me that" Stein spoke up._

_"Sorry. What should I call you then?" she asked._

_"Stein will do" it was then he heard her giggle for the first time. Even then, as a stranger, he thought she was beautiful._

That memory made him smile. So this is what heartbreak feels like. He laid down on the couch where they had done it.

"Knock knock knocking on heaven's door" Stein sang. He would surely miss Bianca Xantopoulos.

* * *

**Death City, 2008**

Stein dismissed his class. He leaned back in his chair and flipped through today's assignments. As he did so he overheard Black Star and Soul talking. Usually he would ignore them but the topic was very interesting.

"Dude, you have to check out this song. It's so cool" Soul told Black Star. Black Star responded with an obnoxious laugh.

"But not a cool as me! Black Star!" he yelled.

"Just listen to it" Soul said calmly. He put the headphones on Black Star. They stood in silence for a few minutes until the song was over.

"That is a cool song. What's it called?" he asked.

"Don't know. It was made in like...the sixties or something"

"Let me listen to it. Maybe I know it" Stein chimed in. Soul and Black Star approached him. Stein put the headphones on and sat listening to the song.

"Mama take this badge from me. I can't use it anymore. It's getting dark. Too dark to see. Feels like I'm knocking on heaven's door" he knew it. He returned the headphones to Soul.

"It's Knocking on heaven's door by Guns n' Roses. And it wasn't made it in the sixties. Just 1973" he explained. It had some attachment to him. What was it? He twisted the screw in his head until he remembered. Bianca Xantopoulos. It still hurt a little to think about it. It was pathetic that fifteen years later and he still wasn't completely over her. Soul and Black Star thanked him before leaving.

That night he spent his time searching for that special mixtape. The one she forgot the night she left. He flopped on his bed in disappointment. He couldn't find it. He felt like punching himself in the face for doing something so stupid. True, she did lead him on, go to far, withhold important information from him and shatter his heart into a million little pieces and each time he listened to it he relived the heartbreak but it's still a good song. He didn't want to lose it. He thought about Bianca. If he had a chance to talk to her the things he'd tell her. He would tell her how much she hurt him and how mad he was at her. But that would be lying. He wasn't mad. He didn't fully understand why she did what she did but...he's forgiven her. That's what he would tell her. That he forgives her. But that's not going to happen. That night, fifteen years ago, was the last night he would ever see her and he's come to terms with that.


	2. Asking to come home

**New York**

Bianca stood in her jail cell. It was dark and all she could see was the darkness ahead of her. Except for one blonde woman, laying in a bed. Her eyes were filled with fear and worry. Bianca took in a deep breath. She heard the water faucet drop two drops at a time, followed by the jail guard's footstep. Her cell mate then drummed her nails on the cool metal of their cage. This went for a few more seconds before her cell mate said "Pop". Two more drops then another said "Six", drip drip, "Squish", drip drip "Uh uh", drip drip "Cicero" drip drip. Now it was her turn "Lipschitz" she spoke. They were silent while their surroundings made the music for them. It was then that a deep voice rang through the building, giving them their introduction.

"And now. The six merry murderesses of the Crook County Jail in their rendition of: The Cell Block Tango". They repeated their single words until it was time. Their words became louder and they began to dance on the bars. She lifted herself up and said with bitterness "Lipschitz!" The lights flashed on them as they rearranged themselves behind the bar. One of them came down and a girl with long dirty blonde came forth.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Ernie" a man dressed in black approached her and pulled her close "Ernie liked to chew gum. No not chew. Pop!" After that Bianca ignored the other singers. She had focus on her footsteps, the music, the beat. She couldn't deny she loved this excitement. Dancing, singing and proving to the world she was somebody worth noticing. Performing was her passion. When her time came she rose gracefully above the group. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited while a tall man with lean muscles rose behind her.

"I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I could possibly say. He was a real artistic guy. Sensitive, a painter" she turned sharply on her toes. The man catching her. He closed the space between them and held her hand out all the way. "But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself" they turned and he was in front of her. She stood behind him and caressed his bicep with her manicured fingertips. "And on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving". She moved her hands up the back of his head, to his neck. "I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive" she pulled a red, silk handkerchief from her sleeve and put it to his neck. "And I saw him dead!". His skin met the soft touch of the handkerchief and his head flew back dramatically. He tumbled on the floor.

"The dirty bum bum bum bum bum! The dirty bum bum bum bum! They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! 'Cause if they used us! If they used us! And they abused us! They abused us! How could you tell us that we were wrong? Tell us that we were wrong!" all the merry murderesses sang "He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!"

"You pop that gum one more time, single my ass, ten times, Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe, the spread eagle, artistic difference, I betcha you would have done the same!" they overlapped each other.

"Pop"

"Six"

"Squish"

"Uh uh"

"Cicero"

"Lipschitz" Bianca was grateful it was the final word of the song. As much fun as performing this on is, it takes a lot out of her. Backstage she saw Xing talking with the other men that participated in the song. He ran to her and lifted her into a big hug.

"Great job!" he complimented. She laughed and returned his hug.

"Thanks. You did a good job too! That head snapping back thing was cool! I thought you might have popped it" she replied. When he put her down he chuckled. When she saw him rub his hand on the back on his neck he said "I did but it's fine."

She took a deep breath and nodded. She took looked away from Xing to the guys he was talking to before. They yelled their names for them to come over. Bianca went directly to them, avoiding Xing's eyes. She didn't want him to see her worry. He read her like a newspaper. She couldn't hide anything from him. No matter how hard she tried. Ever since they agreed to be partners, it became impossible to mask her emotions around Xing. They knew everything about each other. Every thought, every emotion, every secret. Down to the color of their underwear, they knew it all.

* * *

That night Bianca plopped on black leather couch with Xing right next to her. He wore a pair of dark blue sweats and a white t-shirt. She ran his hand through his soaking black hair.

"Seriously Huang. You can't frickin' dry your hair? You're getting me all wet" Bianca complained. His eye brow twitched up and he gave her an excited smile.

"Is that so?" he joked. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up. Pervert" they laughed together. Their life was good. More than good. It was amazing. They performed shows on Broadway, they weren't bringing in much cash but that didn't matter. They were living their dream together. Just as they planned when they left Death City fifteen years ago.

"You know, I uh...got a phone call today" Xing started. Bianca patted his knee then used it as support to lift herself from the couch.

"Is that so?" she asked. She made her way to the kitchen and began making herself a sandwich. She asked him if he wanted on and his response was a simple "No". When she came back, picked up from where he left off.

"Yeah. Guess who it was from" Bianca looked to the ceiling. She couldn't think of anyone who would call them. Besides John Erald, her boyfriend and producer.

"John?" she asked.

"Nope" he shook his head. Oh. Her heart sank. She was hoping he would call her. Yeah, they may have gotten into an argument but still. They've been dating for six months now and they're suppose to be adults. What's with all this avoiding?

"Who then?" she said, not hiding her sadness.

"Lord Death" those words were enough to make Bianca choke on her sandwich. Lord Death called? Why? They haven't seen or heard from him in years. Why would he call now? Xing hit her back multiple times until she was done choking on her food.

"What did he want?" she coughed.

"He said hello, asked how we were. Just being polite. Then he I asked him why he called" Xing explained.

"And?"

"He didn't say. He said he'd tell us if he we talked to him using that mirror thingy" Bianca put her half-eaten sandwich on the couch then stood up.

"Well doesn't matter. We're not about to have our lives shaken by Death" she firmly stated. Xing opened his mouth to argue but when he heard the bathroom door slam shut, he sat alone. He knew she'd be stubborn about seeing their former Principle. Good thing he's got a plan.

The hot water fell down her naked body. Her body relaxed and she began to think of why she's so against seeing Lord Death. Was it because she really didn't want him 'shaking up' the life she and Xing worked so hard to build or because of something else? It wasn't because of Stein was it? No, it couldn't be. That happened a decade and a half ago. She felt guilty for a long time but surely she's gotten over it by now. When she realized how long ago it happened her heart dropped to her stomach. She just realized...she's getting old! Thirty years old! The memories of her childhood were fresh in her mind, as if they happened yesterday. Playing on the beaches of Greece, learning the halls of the DWMA, all of it. Now here she is: thirty years old, professional actor and has a rich, sweet, faithful boyfriend. Her life is going great! She smiled satisfied and shut the water. She stuck her hand from behind the shower curtain. She reached for a towel but all she got was air.

"Xing! Towel please!" she yelled. Not long after she felt the soft texture of a white towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out. Her body froze when she saw Xing standing there in front of the mirror with Lord Death in it. Lord Death was in their bathroom mirror...bathroom mirror...mirror...OH GOD! She's not dressed!

"Xing! What is this?!" she yelled at him. An innocent smile spread across his face.

"Good to see you too, Bianca!" Death clapped his hands. Just as dopey as ever. Nothing's changed.

"Yeah. Did you break in while I was showering and call Death?" Bianca asked her weapon.

"Yup. Now, don't ignore Lord Death. He has something to say" Xing turned his back to her. Bianca groaned at him then walked closer to the mirror.

"Now that I have your attention, I wanted to ask a favor of you two. I have two openings for teachers here, at the DWMA. How you would two like fill the spots?" he proposed. This was what he was keeping from Xing?

"No" Both weapon and meister said at the same time.

"Wait a minute. Before you say no, hear me out. The Kishin, Asura has returned. I need people to come and protect the school and everyone in the city"

"So why come to us? We dropped out, remember?" Bianca asked. Xing rolled his eyes. She's just looking for any excuse not to go back to Death City.

"True but you did make Xing a death scythe, didn't you? You do have immense experience and power when it comes to being a meister. Like it or not, you two are a very dangerous combination. It would be great if you two could help us" Is Lord Death begging?

"...We'll do it" Xing spoke up. WHAT?!

"No, we'll think about it" Bianca interjected. A questioned look came across Lord Death's mask.

"Well when you make a decision, you know my number" he then faded from the mirror. Once she was sure he wasn't watching them, she pushed Xing out of the bathroom.

"Why did you do that?! He could have seen me naked! And why would you say that?! You're not really thinking about going back to Death City, are you?" she yelled. Xing patted the wrinkles from his shirt and nodded.

"I am thinking about that. You heard Death. This is serious. We can't just ignore this because of a job" Xing reasoned.

"It's not just that but what about-"

"John? If he's as great as you think he is, he'd understand"

"If we leave I'll have to break up with him" her furrowed her brow into a worried look "But but...we can't go back. We just can't"

"Don't use Stein as an excuse! That happened fifteen frickin years ago! Believe it or not, people move on. I bet he doesn't live there anymore. You have no reason to avoid helping save the world. I know you're lazy but come on. You have to have some limits" Bianca pondered Xing's argument. As always, he was right. Defeat came into her eyes.

"You're right. I'm being stupid. What time is it?" she looked over at the clock on the microwave. 7:32 pm. Thank god! "I'll get dressed and go talk to John. You call Death. Tell him we accept the job" Xing smiled triumphantly. He knew she'd cave. She always does. She strolled off to her room. He walked to the living room. He noticed her half eaten sandwich was still on the couch. You snooze you lose. He began to much on it and thought to himself 'I hope she dumps John. He's a piece of garbage'. When she came out she was looking seventies chic. A pair a blue jean bell bottom jeans and a lace peasant top. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and he listened to her brown wedge shoes stomping down the hall.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back soon" she informed him loudly. He said nothing. When he heard the door shut he counted down from three. 3...2...1. The door swung open.

"Forgot my purse"

* * *

She took a subway to upper east side of New York. She fiddled nervously all the way to her boyfriend's apartment. She forgot to call him but he wouldn't mind this sudden drop by. She's done it before and he's always said it alright. That's who he was. He was forgiving, accepting and like no other guy she's dated. She didn't know much about relationships, other than they always end it heartbreak. She had sworn off men but John was there. He brought back her hope in love. If what Xing said is true, then she knows that he's the one. Her one true love.

She walked with excitement written all over her face. She came to apartment number 2084 and knocked on the door. She stood for a moment, giving herself instructions on how to breath. Her stomach was in knots. She knocked again. No response.

"John! It's me, Bianca" she yelled. She heard some shuffling behind the door and hushed voices. She got a bad feeling in her gut. Was he with someone else? The door opened revealing a tall, broad shouldered man with a toned body. She examined his person. His salt-n-peppered hair was ruffled, he was sweating and breathing hard. His pants were barely pulled up and his shirt missing. She pushed past him into his apartment.

"Is someone here with you?" she asked him. He was quick to deny that question.

"No no. What would give you that idea?"

"Well-"

"Nevermind that. What did you come here for?" Bianca looked around the room. She focused herself. She didn't like doing this but she had to. Using what she learned from the DWMA, she sensed three souls in the apartment. Not two, which are suppose to be here.

"Someone's here" she blurted.

"Nobody's here babe. I promise" he approached her with that smile that made her heart melt. She slammed her purse on the couch and began storming the apartment. The anger she was feeling right now was too much for her to focus on locating the third soul. She walked into his bedroom and tore through the room. She flipped his mattress over. She knew nobody would be there but it was great for releasing anger. She dropped to her knees and checked under the bed. Nothing. John ran into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled. When she stood up she ran over to the bathroom.

"I'm finding that other soul!" she hollered. She pushed the shower curtain back. Nothing. WHERE ARE THEY?! John followed her.

"You're not going to find anybody because nobody is here!" Bianca pushed past him to the living room. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She closed her eyes again. This is insane. Why would she waste energy tearing his apartment apart when she can just track the third soul? There it is. She stormed into the kitchen. When she pulled on the door of the pantry it flew off it's hinges. Standing there was a woman half naked. She was wearing his shirt and it twice her size, covering enough of her body. Fear was in her big brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he was dating you. If I had known-" she began to sob. If Bianca wasn't so mad right now, she'd comfort this girl. She knows what it's like to be lied to. Bianca's been the girl in the pantry more than once. Why does she always fall for the bad guys? Bianca spun on her heel and ran to John. He opened his mouth to explain but she silenced him with one swift kick to the torso. She didn't hold back. She never does. His body flew across the room and stopped when he collided with the wall. The girl in the pantry ran out to his limp body. She cried his name out repeatedly. He finally responded she looked up at Bianca.

"I'm so sorry" she cried. Bianca couldn't be mad at her. She picked her purse from the couch and stormed from his apartment, holding back the tears.

On the way home she scolded herself. She's done it again. She went into something that ended in hurt. That seems her thing. Hurting herself and those around her. She rested her head on the window of the subway. A single tear made a trail down her cheek. She thought back to all her past loves. The only time she actually felt what love was like was when she was with Franken Stein. Not the time before she skipped town but just being with him. She use to look forward to seeing him again and spending time with him. Even when they were 'just friends'. She did wrong by spending the night with him. She knew it, and this was karma. What she did was unforgivable and...life was going to make it harder for her to find love. Congratulations life. You win. Right then and there, Bianca made a decision. She didn't want to face this hurt again. This scar was too deep to be bandage. From this point forward, she'd swear off love. She just can't do it anymore.

* * *

When Bianca came home she told Xing what happened. He knew John was a jerk but this was crossing the line. He felt going over to that scum's place and beating him to death with his stick. He'd turn his arm into a staff and poke his eye out or...something! Watching Bianca sob into his lap, he knew that going to Death City would be good for them. More her. Perhaps being around something familiar would heal her.

"Hey baby, pick your head up. Don't cry" he comforted. She buried her face in his chest.

"I know i'm acting stupid but I thought he was the one" she's never called someone that before. Her feelings for John must have been deep. This only makes it worse. She's never cried over a relationship either. Just when she left Stein. He knew what happened between them and he understood she needed a cry. Just like how she needs one now.

"When are we leaving for Death City?" she choked.

"Two weeks" he whispered.

"Okay"

* * *

**Death City**

Stein laid in his bed. He took a drag then exhaled. Smoke blew through his nose, adding to the smoke in the room. What was this? His seventh smoke? Maybe eighth...whatever. He felt his heartstrings being pulled by the guitar of "Knocking on Heaven's door". He finally found the mixtape. In the least likely place of course. His desk at the DWMA. He didn't remember bringing it to work but it was there. The stereo was in his house. Those few times cleaning he couldn't bring himself to toss it out. Even though it was broken. Not that it is. He spent a good three hours working on it just to listen to that mixtape. The memories attached to it calmed him. That smile would always enter his mind. He would envision Bianca's face and wonder if she still looked like that. Surely she wouldn't. Of course she's aged. What he remembers most is her voice. Sometimes she would hum during class and her humming would lull him to sleep. Other times she would demand the attention of the class. Kinda like Black Star but she wouldn't disappoint them. Her voice was golden. Every time she sang the audience would feel the emotions she would portray in the song. If it was a sad song, the audience would cry. If it was happy, they would cheer. Everybody loved her. He remembered hearing rumors of boys asking her out or going on dates with her but she would never say she was with somebody. She wasn't serious. About anything. Maybe that's why it hurt so much when she left. He knew she couldn't be serious about anything or any person. Why did he give in to being with her? What happened that night was his fault. He set himself up and he deserved what he was got.

"Stein! Are you alright?" he heard Marie ask from beyond the door. When did she get here? He stalked over the stereo and hit the stop button.

"I'm fine" he responded.

"Would you like anything?" he wanted to see Bianca again. Right now, he hates Soul for finding that song. Damn you Soul.

"No thank you" he said.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything"

"I'll do that" he lied. He turned the play button and the song resumed.

Marie sat in the living room, reading a book. When the song resumed she let out a "ugh". That song's been on replay for the past two hours. Stein obviously wasn't feeling well. She desperately wished she could help him but in the words of Bianca "Sometimes a man just needs time to himself". This seemed like one of those moments. Hm...she wondered for a brief moment how Bianca and Xing were doing before returning to her book.


	3. We're back!

**Two weeks later, Death City**

Bianca and Xing walked into their old apartment. When they learned that their former landlord had died a year ago, it finally hit them. It didn't feel like it but they had been away for a long time. They didn't know what they were expecting when they got back. Suppose they were hoping things wouldn't have changed. They saw new faces strolling through the streets and heard new voices. It was like being in a dream but no matter times they pinched themselves, they wouldn't wake up. They unpacked in silence. They knew that the move was for good reasons but they had done it again. Uprooted their lives. They wouldn't say it but both wished that they would finally find someplace to call home. Someplace safe. Knowing that they weren't going anywhere. When they finished they sat on the floor. Xing took a long drag of a cigarette then passed it to Bianca. She took a small drag before releasing.

"Why are we so sad?" Xing exhaled. Bianca raised her eyebrow and blinked a few times.

"I don't know" she sighed. They sat in silence for a little while longer. When Bianca stood up she walked to her bedroom.

"I'm going to bed" she said before closing the door. Xing said nothing in response. She changed into a long button down shirt and laid in bed. She pulled the covers over her head. Tomorrow would be the first day of her new job. She needed a good night's rest.

Xing repeated what Bianca did. He laid under the covers in nothing but his boxers. Memories of Death City ran through his mind. He thought about Marie and Spirit. What it may have been like if they stayed instead of going to New York. He didn't expect to be so depressed coming back. He smirked at his own foolishness. A grown man, getting all sad over mistakes he made as a kid. Fool.

* * *

**The next morning**

Xing and Bianca walked down a hall. There was no ceiling. Just a long row of red arches. They didn't think that they would ever become teachers. They were always the irresponsible, party people during their teen years. This was a total trip. Naturally, Bianca fixed herself up nicely. She always liked making an impression. Xing, on the other hand, was more laid back about his new job. He wore a nice pair of black jeans and blue button down shirt. Of course, not tucked in. Bianca had told him to dress up but his response was "Whatever. Worry about yourself". When they came to a dome like room, filled floating clouds and random windows. There were crosses stuck in the ground and a giant mirror in the center of it the room. Lord Death himself was standing in front of it.

"Hello! What's up?" he asked. Bianca shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much" Xing replied.

"How you like the school?"

"Same as it was when we went here" Bianca chimed in. Xing nodded in agreement.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you! Welcome to the DWMA! I hope you don't get lost" he joked. Both Bianca and Xing had to chuckle at this. They lived in New York. If they got lost in a school, they truly were pathetic.

"Well thanks. Sooo, what subject will we be teaching?" Bianca asked. She agreed to this not knowing anything.

"Huh? Didn't Xing tell you?" Death asked. Bianca shook her head then shot Xing a glare. Xing shrugged his shoulders and gave her an innocent look.

"Oops. Must have slipped my mind" Xing chuckled.

"You will be the new Health and wellness teacher!" Death beamed.

"And what about Professor Huang?" Bianca pressed on.

"Music!" Xing coughed into his shoulder "Sorry about that. Must be something in air"

"What?! Why does he get to be the music teacher?!" Bianca objected.

"He said you'd be happy being a health teacher" Death explained.

"Don't worry. This is her happy face!" Xing smiled. Bianca was giving him a hard glare. He must have set this up when she wasn't in the room.

"It would seem so" Death played along. That jerk. "Anyway, here is a list of all the subjects you need to cover by the end of this year" Death handed Bianca and Xing a piece of paper. Bianca read down her list: the human body and functions, sex education, first aid and C.P.R, and drug and alcohol abuse/usage. Well...she had a vast experience of the second one. Xing's list: how to read music, music history, lessons in an instrument. Lucky jerk.

"Alright. Is there a lesson plan?" Bianca asked.

"I decided to leave that up to you" WHAT?! Bianca was already feeling the stress. Xing folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Alright. We'll get right on it. Thanks for welcoming us" Xing smiled.

"Yeah, thanks" Bianca said sarcastically. As they walked out Bianca voiced her concerns over creating a lesson plan.

"Don't worry. Start with what you know then work from there. Like I'm starting with how to read music and the guitar lessons. Then while I do that, I'll research music history"

"Guitar?" Bianca squeaked. She hadn't done that in years. Xing and Bianca stood frozen until they burst laughing. Sure it was an accident but it was still funny! "Yeah, guitar. Besides piano, it's the only other instrument I know". Bianca's eyes settled on the second thing listed on her list. Start with what you know...

Stein had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his lab coat. He strolled down the hall with Spirit walking next to him. They stopped just outside of Stein's classroom.

"This was fun chat Spirit but I do have to get back to class" Stein tried to dismiss him as politely as possible. When Spirit opened his mouth to respond he paused. His blue eyes focused on something down the hall. Who was that beauty? Standing next to an Asian man was a woman with wavy golden hair. It was parted on the right side so it looked like she had bangs. The curls at the end of her hair swept her delicate shoulders. As he looked her down he saw her dressed in a simple button down white shirt, tucked into a black pencil skirt that stopped just above the knee. Her legs were sculpted perfectly by the black pumps and dark see-through stockings. When she turned around his eyes immediately met her chest. She showed some amount cleavage since she didn't button her shirt up all the way. His eyes drifted up and he was enchanted with her ruby red lips and smokey ocean blue eyes. Her olive skin just added to her exotic features. Stein saw what Spirit was looking at. She seemed so familiar. Who was she? He twisted the screw in his skull until he finally came to that vital piece of information he was missing. Bianca Xanthopoulos. She sure has...matured.

"The Greek goddess of the DWMA has returned" Spirit whispered. He had this look on his face of pure awe. As if he had just seen the face of Jesus. He twisted the skull in his head once more. He remembers now. 'The Greek Goddess' was a nickname Spirit had for Bianca when she went to school with them. He would always use that line when he flirted with her. Which was often. So the man next to her must be Xing. He's gotten taller. Spirit wasted no time running to her. He wrapped him arms around her waist and buried his face in her breasts.

"Oh Aphrodite has smiled upon me today, sending you here my angel!" he embarrassed himself. Bianca suddenly remembered who he was. As she watched him throw himself at her she smiled.

"You haven't changed at all, Spirit" she giggled.

"Yeah, good to see you too" Xing rolled his eyes. Stein watched this scene play out. A conflict was happening inside himself. He wanted to join the party and talk to Bianca and Xing but he also wanted to go to class. He felt like avoiding that woman. This conflict went on for longer than expect because by the time he had come to a decision Bianca and Xing were already standing in front of him.

"Franken. You look...good" Bianca complimented.

"Thanks" he returned.

"Yeah, you do look good! You got taller" Xing added. He turned his head to look directly at him. Bianca took in a deep breath. Stein wanted to avoid looking at her. Why is he acting like such an idiot? He's not still hurting, is he?

"You too. What were you? Five-eleven when you left?"

"Yeah. Six-two now" Xing said with pride.

"That's good". The conversation was cut short when they heard the deep ringing of the school bell.

"Bell hasn't changed either" Bianca pointed out. All Stein could do was nod.

"Looks like it's time for class" He said. Xing agreed with him and was escorted by Spirit to his new classroom.

"You should go, Bianca" Stein addressed. Bianca took in a deep breath. This time, she wouldn't screw it up. She'd make things right.

"Franken, would you like to go out with me after school?" she blurted. Stein's eyes widened with surprise. Oh no. She didn't chose her words wisely. "It's just...I'd like to catch up with you. We haven't seen each other in so long and if you don't mind, would like to get some coffee or food and just talk" greaaat. Good job, Bianca. You ask him on a date then babble like an idiot. Like some nervous, lovesick teenager. Stein stared at her, processing what she had just said. He reminded himself that this woman broke his heart. He didn't want to go through that again. Not saying he would. He didn't have those feelings for her anymore. She probably grew out of them, as did he. Say no, Stein. Just. Say. No.

"Sure" he agreed. IDIOT! He was already kicking himself in butt. That same soft smile she had for him when they were teenagers returned to her face. It just hit him. Age has been kind to her. She's still, if not more, beautiful. The unfamiliar feelings he had suppressed long ago was resurfacing just by looking into those eyes.

"Great! Meet me at the front of the school later. By the way, this is my treat. Bye!" she waved goodbye to him while walking away. He stood looking at her, wondering what possessed him to tell her yes. He strolled into his classroom of chatting students. Class continued normally. Or as normal as a class with Black Star and Death the Kid could get. As he taught he couldn't help but to wonder why Bianca would want to see him. What could she possibly want after all these years?

* * *

Bianca leaned on the wall. It felt like she had been waiting for hours but actually it was only like five minutes. Her stomach was twisted into knots. She noticed how some of the male students stopped and stared at her. She would hear some girls whining about it but she was use to that. It's not like this is the first time she's caused a break up by just walking by a guy. She heard the clicking of camera. Whatever. It's probably just Spirit taking pictures of her. She remembered how he would do that to her sometimes when they went to school together. She smiled at that memory. Strange as it seems, she kind of missed Spirit's advances. They were both creepy and funny. She felt a hand come down gently on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the black stitching of Stein's shirt. She looked up and felt like giving him a hug. She was afraid that he wouldn't show up. Instead all she did was smile.

"And here I was thinking you weren't coming" she joked.

"So was I" he replied. She concluded that he was still bitter. But that's what this date is for. To apologize for what she did.

"Since you're here, where would you like to eat?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Alright. So don't complain when we get there" she giggled. As the pair walked away, Black Star, Soul and Death the Kid were hiding behind a column in front of the school. Soul was holding a camera in his hands and glaring at Stein.

"This is wrong. So very wrong" Death scolded himself.

"Then why are you here?!" Black Star yelled.

"Shut up, idiot! We're screwed of Ms.B or Professor Stein find us!" Soul cautioned.

"Why are we taking pictures of Ms.B?" Death asked.

"..."

"..." silence from both of them.

* * *

Bianca had chosen their old hang out. A cafe a few blocks away from the school. Thankfully, the owner was still alive. She recognized both Stein and Bianca immediately. First the plump woman kissed them both on the cheek then asked them a variety of questions a little fast. Neither Bianca nor Stein could find the right opportunity to answer them. She ended up shuffling them both to their old table. When Bianca sat down she saw shocked to see that the scratch marks Xing made on the table were still there.

"Not much has changed" Bianca stated.

"That's not true. When you left Spirit and Kami had a daughter"

"What?! No way! I figured that Maka Albarn is Kami's daughter but...Spirit is her father?! Spirit? As in, womanizing, constantly flirting with women, Spirit?" Bianca really couldn't believe it.

"Yup" Stein confirmed.

"...They're divorced?"

"Yup" Bianca and Stein chuckled. She's always been smart. He knew that she'd figure it out.

"I'm going to use that. I bet it'll make for a good laugh" she joked. Well, half joke. When the silence settled in she folded her hands on her lap. "Franken. The reason I asked you out was to apologize for what happened between us. I didn't want to leave like that and I'm sorry for not telling you but-" she was silenced by Stein lifting his hand. She bit her lower lip nervously.

"No need to apologize. I understand" why did he just say that? He doesn't understand why she didn't say goodbye or tell him she was leaving. Why is he lying?

"You do?" her brow furrowed together, giving her a puzzled look.

"Yes. Don't worry your pretty little head over it" bitterness dripped into his voice and she sensed it. Her heart became a rock and fell into her stomach.

"You're lying" she murmured under her breath. Stein read her lips. He had forgotten how easily she she saw through him.

"I'm not" he assured her. Bianca blinked back her tears.

"Franken, you can't lie to me. I want to explain" there was silence.

"Explain then" Stein's eyes narrowed into a glare. Bianca looked down at her lap then at him.

"...I just couldn't say it. It was too hard. It was wrong of me to do that but I just couldn't" she confessed. Stein wanted to believe her but something was holding him back. He didn't loosen his glare. He saw the honesty in her eyes but he couldn't bring himself to say those words that would make everything better. Turns out, he is still bitter.

"I see" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you"Stein rose from his seat.

"You didn't hurt me. It wasn't like I had feelings for you. If I did then I must have been a stupid kid" his words were a knife in her heart. So...that night meant nothing to him. She looked at his hardened face and realized just how much she truly hurt him. She deserved what he was giving him. She wanted more. She wanted him to let her have it. If this makes him feel better then she would gladly accept any punishment he had for her.

"I'm sorry" her voice quivered.

"Don't be. You obviously weren't back then" another knife into her heart. With that he left her. She didn't want to sit alone. She darted from the cafe. In a time like this, only two things would make her feel better: Vodka and singing.

Xing received an urgent phone call from a local karaoke bar. The caller sounded irritated.

"Come pick her up! She keeps hogging the microphone!" he yelled.

"How did you know to call me?" that was the real question.

"She called you twice! I just hit the call button" she did? He must of had it on silent.

"Alright alright. I'm on my way" Xing said calmly. Here we go again. When Xing came to the karaoke bar he saw Bianca sitting on a stool with a glass of vodka in one hand and a microphone in the other. The DJ gave her annoyed look when she demanded that she play the song again. Xing strutted to the stage.

"Bianca, we need to go" he coaxed her gently.

"No! I have to sing!" she argued. She put the microphone near her lips. "I've been a bad, bad girl. I've been careless with a delicate man. And its a sad, sad world, when a girl will break a boy just because she can. Don't you tell me to deny it. I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins. I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true and I just don't know where I can begin" she sang.

"Fiona Apple, that's a good choice. Now let's go" Xing tugged on her hand.

"What I need is a good defense 'cause I'm feelin' like a criminal. And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against 'cause he's all I ever knew of love" she continued. That's enough. Xing jumped on stage, lifted Bianca up and threw her over his shoulder.

"It's time to go" he walked out of the karaoke bar with a mixture of puzzled and relieved looks behind him. She didn't put up any type of fight. She just allowed him to carry her all the way home. That was very surprising, considering she doesn't like being picked up. He decided not to question it. He was just happy we was able to get her home in one piece. When they came to their apartment he walked to her bedroom. He tried to sit her down on her bed but instead all she did was fall on her back. Her breathing was steady and eyes closed. Xing stood stunned. She's asleep. She actually fell asleep. Xing sighed. He bent down and took her shoes off. As he tucked her into bed he kept thinking about her song choice. 'Criminal' by Fiona Apple? That's a strange choice. Something must have happened. He'll ask her in the morning. When she's sober.

Stein sat at his computer typing up tomorrow's assignment. He informed Marie that Bianca and Xing were back in town. Of course, Marie was happy about that. Happier than Stein at least. His fingers typed as his mind drifted to the date he had with Bianca. He hated himself. So much. He didn't want to treat her so coldly so did he? He finally realizes that he's still bitter but why so bitter? Of course he didn't still have feelings for her after all these years but...he could feel that something was off. Everything is off.


End file.
